


Lost in the Rain

by ExtremeLight9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: AU. During a rainy evening, Stan sees a girl being chased by a monster and tries to save her only to be pulled into an ordeal more weird and dangerous than he could have imagined.





	1. Overcast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it’s been almost three years since I wrote GF fic, so I’m back with an AU based on a game I played a while ago called Rain. You don’t have to play the game yourself in order to read this so don’t worry about that. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gravity Falls or Rain. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan coughed as he made his way through the isles in the store, taking a can from one of the shelves and tossing it carelessly into his trolley before moving on to the next.

 

After finding out they ran out of food in the shack, he decided to make a trip to the convenience store.

 

This wouldn’t have been a problem for him if he wasn’t sick today.

 

His head ached and his face was warm to the touch. Sighing, he pushed his way toward the cashier to pay for everything, wanting to get back home as fast as possible. It wasn’t long until he started coughing again, catching the attention of the cashier.

 

“Are you okay, sir?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” he said gruffly as he handed her the money before making his way to the exit with his grocery bags.

 

When he stepped outside the store and began walking back to his car, he blinked when he felt the first droplets of rain fall. He looked up to see dark clouds blocking the night sky.

 

It should be no surprise really since it had been raining a lot for the last few days.

 

Without a second thought, the old man hurried to his car as the rain began to fall harder. He sighed in relief as he settled in the driver’s seat and placed his hands on the steering wheel. Now he wanted nothing else than to sit down in his armchair and never get up. He was about to start up the engine when he saw something in the rain.

 

He frowned and squinted to get a better look at it. It looked like a silhouette of a person standing on the sidewalk, a little girl. Her body was hard to make out, transparent, and she was shielding herself from the rain.

 

Stan blinked and took off his glasses to rub his eyes in disbelief. That can’t be real. He must be a lot more tired than he previously thought. Yeah, that’s it. He was hallucinating from sickness.

 

The girl was whipping her wet face with her sleeve when she finally noticed the old man watching her from inside in the car. She met his confused gaze and started waving at him frantically.

 

_(At the time, he didn’t know what she had been trying to tell him.)_

 

Just then, another shape came into his view near the girl and….well, Stan had no idea what he was looking at.

 

The thing was incredibly tall, much taller than Stan was. Its body was transparent like the girl, but also skeletal in form. While its left hand looked normal enough, the left one was shaped like a thick curved club that was large enough to scrape the ground.

 

Despite the creature clearly not having a face, Stan could almost feel its glare cutting right through him. Its attention then turned to the girl who backed away from it and ran away. Stan watched in stunned silence as the creature began chasing her, dragging its heavy club on the ground with it.

 

Without thinking, Stan quickly stepped out of the car to see the direction they went. He didn’t know what came over him, but he found himself hurrying after the two.

 

He ran as fast he could down the sidewalk, trying to not lose sight of them. Luckily, the sound of the monster’s footsteps was loud enough for him to locate them.

 

He finally saw them disappear into an alley and was quick to follow them. He suddenly stopped when he felt a shudder travel through his body and looked back, not knowing what caused that.

 

Deciding not to dwell on it, he wasted no time and headed deeper into the alley.

 

**\-------**

 

The downpour continued without showing any sign of stopping. Water leaked from roofs and pipes in down into the sewers.

 

Stan groaned as he continued his trek between the buildings. _Why didn’t I bring my umbrella along?_ He thought, feeling his suit getting heavier. He suddenly saw a roof up ahead and made his way to hide under it.

 

“What am I even doing?!” He muttered to himself angrily. He was chasing what was likely to be a hallucination in the middle of a rain storm!

 

Just when he was about to leave, he looked ahead and tensed up when he saw the monster standing where the path split into two.

 

The unknown creature was looking around and seemed to be searching for the girl. It suddenly turned around and Stan’s breathing hitched as its gaze fell on him. He remained frozen in his spot, not knowing what to do. To his surprise, the creature simply stared for a moment and returned to look for the kid.

 

Blinking in surprise, Stan wondered why the thing didn’t react to him at all. He soon got his answer when he looked down at himself and his eyes widened in horror.

 

His body was gone!

 

He couldn’t see anything. No arms. No legs. Nothing! It took all of his willpower to prevent himself from screaming, not wanting to alert the monster of his presence.

 

Somehow, even though he couldn’t see his body, he could still feel his wet suit clinging onto his skin and his fez on his head. He flexed his fingers experimentally and tried touching his face. It felt weird, feeling the touch of a hand on his skin yet not seeing it.

 

Stan finally realized it. He was….invisible, but how did this happen?

 

Stan found himself staring at the form of the monster, noticing the raindrops falling over its drenched transparent body and dripping on the ground.

 

Curious, the old man reached his hand out and watched in bewilderment as it appeared in the rain. He could see right through it though. _How….?_

 

Just then, Stan saw something at the other pathway. It was the girl, running through the puddles. While the unknown’s back was turned to him, Stan sneaked past it as quietly as he could. Once he was far enough, he began running down the pathway.

 

What’s going on? Why was he like this and what was that thing chasing them?

 

Stan stopped running to catch his breath and glanced up ahead.

 

He had to find answers. He had to find that girl.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here’s the next chapter. Enjoy!

“Kid? Hey, kid!” Stan called out as he walked through the dark alley. “It’s okay, you can come out. I’m not gonna hurt ya!”

 

He waited quietly for an answer or any kind of response, but the little girl was nowhere to be seen. He was alone in the alley with nothing but the sound of the raindrops falling around him.

 

“Okay, I’m dreaming. I _have_ to be dreaming,” Stan told himself. There was no way any of this was really happening. He was probably back home sleeping and this was all just a crazy fever dream. _Yeah, that’s probably it!_

 

With that thought in mind, he pinched his cheek hard to wake himself up and winced in pain, but everything remained exactly the same.

 

Stan groaned and buried his face into his hands. What was he supposed to do now? How was he was going to undo…whatever happened to him?

 

What if he never found the girl and stayed like this forever?

 

The old man shook his head frantically and slapped both of his cheeks. _Snap out of it!_

 

Thinking like that won’t do him any good at a time like this and it certainly won’t help him find the girl. It never did. He looked up at the path ahead and decided to keep walking. He kept glancing back every now and then in case the creature had followed him.

 

Soon enough, he made it out of the alley. Not knowing where to go, he took a random direction and began walking down the sidewalk. Stan found himself shivering from the cold. This probably won’t help with his sickness one bit.

 

Groaning, he stopped under a dead streetlight, eyes searching the area when he a new noise reached his ears, breaking the spell of the constant downpour. A soft chiming sound, almost like bells rang in his ears. He looked around, trying to see where it was coming from. Meanwhile, the dead streetlight above him began flickering to life.

 

Stan turned around and suddenly spotted several glowing yellow orbs dancing in his vision and before he can react, light exploded in his mind and all sounds were gone.

 

_The ground was shaking again. He already knew what was coming. Fear shot through his veins as he ran through the tall buildings, trying his hardest to find a way to get to higher ground._

_Somehow, through his blind panic, he saw a ladder leading to the upper floor of the building and rushed to it without a thought. He jumped up and pulled it down. The rain made the bars wet and hard to grasp, but he managed to climb up despite that._

_Just as he was several feet above the ground, the tremor reached its peak and water flooded the street. He saw mailboxes, garbage bins and so much more being carried away by the violent current._

_He sighed shakily in relief and continued climbing up until he made it to the roof where he got a better look at everything. These flash floods were happening more often than before around here. He needed to find somewhere safer to stay in. He suddenly felt a chill and looked over to see several figures standing on the other building, glaring at him._

_He glared back and turned away._

 

Stan gasped and fell to his knee, pressing a hand to his face and panting. What….what was that?! He felt almost as if he was actually there, but he knew none of that actually happened. _Am I going nuts?_

 

He stood up and continued his trek down the street. He eventually stopped when he heard something akin to footsteps behind him and turned around to see a hazy shape in the distance, but he couldn’t make it out in the rain. For a moment, Stan hoped it was the girl and almost started waving for her to come over, but that thought was crushed instantly. Stan’s breathing hitched when he realized it was walking on all fours.

 

It finally stopped not far from the old man and stared at him. Its appearances seemed to resemble a dog. Like him, its form was transparent in the rain and it had a skeletal body structure like the creature in the alley. It was tall enough to reach his waist and was eyeing him rather intensely.

 

 _Yup, I’m going nuts._ Stan cracked a nervous smile at the creature. “Hey…uh…nice dog?” He said. The beast bared its teeth in return and lunged at Stan who yelped and quickly jumped back before it dug its claws into him.

 

“S-stay back!” He stammered.

 

The beast growled and pounced again. Gritting his teeth, Stan clutched his fist and punched it in the jaw as hard as he could, but he immediately regretted that as a hot numbing pain shot through his hand.

 

As the beast fell on the ground stunned while Stan gasped and clutched his hand, not understanding what happened. He couldn’t really see if his hand was injured or bruised since it was see-through, but the throbbing pain in his knuckles was hard to ignore.

 

It wasn’t long until the beast got up and shook its head, glaring at Stan again. It then let out a loud screech into the air and Stan watched in terror as another beast came to join it, both baring their teeth at him threateningly.

 

 _Forget it!_ Without a second thought, Stan turned around and sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as he could. The dogs immediately gave chase.

 

“Help!” Stan cried out, hoping someone, _anyone_ would see him and do something, but the street was empty and Stan didn’t see any people nearby.

 

 _Just my luck!_ Stan thought bitterly as he tried to run faster, but he knew his old legs can’t do more than this, knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun the dogs. _What do I do? Where do I go?!_

 

Out of desperation, he took a left turn where long lines of houses were and climbed a wooden fence, landing on the other side with a grunt just as he felt the fangs of the beast reaching for his leg.  

 

Stan grimace when he heard the dogs digging their claws into the wood and was about to scramble away again, but then the scratching came to a halt. Stan listened silently as the sound of their footsteps got further and further until he could no longer hear them.

 

Stan sighed. That was close. He shakily sat up and looked around to get an idea on where he ended up. It took him a moment to recognize the place.

 

It was Soos’ backyard.

 

A huge relieved grin split Stan’s face. His trusted handyman will help him out. He had to. Sure, he will probably freak out at Stan’s ghostly appearances, but it will _all_ be settled once he explained everything.

 

At the very least he will offer him a place to stay for the night.

 

Stan made his way around the house and into the porch, water dripping from his clothes. He wasted no time knocking on the door and waited anxiously for someone to answer. Hopefully, it will be Soos and not his grandma.

 

Stan frowned after waiting for a while and knocked again, but no reply came and the old man’s frustration grew. Growling, he slammed his fist against the door and yelled. “Soos? Soos, open the door. It’s me, Stan!”

 

Nothing. No sound came from within the house and the lights inside stayed off. Stan huffed and was about to continue his aggressive knocking when he realized something. He slowly turned and gazed around.

 

All the lights in every house around him were off.

 

Stan swallowed back his uneasiness. Something was wrong. It wasn’t THAT late and even then there had to be at least a few houses lit right now. There were even cars left in the middle of the road without drivers.

 

What’s going on?

 

Stan gulped as he sat down in the porch. The memory of a short movie he saw a few years ago came to his mind. A tale of an abandoned town….of a forest with claw marks on its trees, of deep, dark pit in the middle of it.

 

He shuddered. Images of being attacked by those dogs again filled his mind, followed by thoughts of what _else_ could be out there right now.

 

This was stupid. He literally left his house just to get groceries. How did his night turn out like this?!

 

Scratching his head tiredly, Stan sighed. He knew he shouldn’t let this get to him right now. He had been in many dangerous situations in the past, back when he was living on the streets and had nowhere to go.

 

Except back then he _at least_ had an idea on what he got himself into.

 

Stan wished his brother was here. He was the brainiac out of the two of them and already into this kind of weird nonsense. He would have known what to do.

 

Stan had to find that kid. She had all the answers. Taking a deep breath and knowing that he will probably regret this, Stan stood up and stepped into the rain again.

 

So much for staying dry.

 

Walking away from the house, Stan gulped and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would like to explain something before the story proceeds any further. Stan and Mabel are NOT related in this AU. The story will not work if they did. I wanted to address this right now so there won’t be confusion later on. I already have the next two chapters mostly done so I will be updating it this at least once a week.


End file.
